Legends Of Tomorrow Season Two
Legends Of Tomorrow Season Two is the second season of Legends Of Tomorrow. It deals with Vril Dox creating his own team of villains throughout time. It airs on the CW. Created By Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kriesburg, Phil Klemmer and Chirstopher Nolan. 2014-2015 Cast * David Strathairn as Professor Martin Stein / Firestorm * Brandon Routh as Dr. Ted Kord / Blue Beetle * Matt Smith as Captain Rip Hunter * Brie Larson as Sara Lance / White Canary * Franz Drameh as Jefferson "Jax" Jackson / Firestorm * Benedict Cumberbatch as Vril Dox / Brainiac * Clarissa Thibeaux as Amaya Jiwe / Vixen * Amy Pemberton as the voice of Gideon * Nick Zano as Dr. Nate Heywood / Citizen Steel * Unknown as Kenny Braverman / Conduit Recurring * Esai Morales as Slade Wilson/Death Stroke * Alexander Siddig as Ra's al Ghul * Boris Kudjoe as Alex Trent / Bloodsport * Wes Bentley as Bruce Wayne / Batman * Patrick J. Adams as Rex Tyler / Hourman Episodes # "Out of Time"- In 2014, historian Nate Heywood enlists CEO Bruce Wayne's help in locating the Waverider after it was caught in a nuclear blast in 1943. They find the ship submerged with only Kenny aboard in stasis, who reveals what happened after being revived. Rip's team—Kenny, Ted, Sara, Jax, and Martin—traveled through time dealing with "aberrations" in history. They also encountered Justice Society of America (JSA) member Rex Tyler, who warned them not to travel to 1943 before vanishing. After learning that a nuclear bomb would be detonated in New York City in 1943, the Legends ignored the warning and discovered Slade Wilson, working with the Nazis, was behind the attack. Sara attempted to kill Wilson to avenge her mother, but Wilson escaped and launched his atomic bomb toward New York from a U-boat. Rip scattered the team throughout time, except for the injured Kenny, to save their lives while he intercepted the bomb with the Waverider. In the present, Kenny and Nate use the Waverider to travel through time and rescue everyone, but fail to locate Rip. After preventing the Nazis from obtaining a nuclear bomb in 1943, the team is confronted by the JSA. Meanwhile, Wilson is shown to be working with Vril Dox. # "The Justice Society"- The JSA captures the team, believing them to be Nazi spies with Rex having no memory of meeting them. Nate reveals that he is the grandson of JSA member Commander Steel. After the JSA is assigned to track down Nazi captain Baron Krieger, they release the team and advise them to leave 1943. The JSA learns that Krieger intends to trade away a mystical amulet; his trade partner is Vril, who has given him a sample of the serum with which he intends to barter. Nate discovers that the JSA dies on this mission, so the team returns to rescue them. While the teams collect the amulet, Krieger uses the serum on himself and turns into a monstrous superhuman. Krieger captures Ted and Amaya. Ted offers to replicate the formula to save Amaya. The teams rescue Ted and Amaya, and defeat Krieger. However, Nate, a hemophiliac, is injured in the fighting. He is saved with a modified version of the serum created by Ted. Before the team departs, Vril steals the amulet from JSA headquarters and stabs Rex to erase him from the timeline before he can discover Vril's plan like he did in a previous encounter. A dying Rex whispers "time traveler" to Amaya. # "Shoguns"- Amaya stows away on the Waverider and attacks Kenny, believing him responsible for Rex's death (simply because he is a criminal). Nate stops her using his newly-developed ability to convert his body to a steel-like form. Sara convinces Amaya that a rogue time traveler is likely to blame for the murder. An accident during Ted's testing of Nate's abilities throws both men into the time vortex and strands them in 17th-century feudal Japan. Nate is found and cared for by Masako Al Ghul, the betrothed of shogun Tokugawa Iemitsu whose samurai capture Ted. Sara, Amaya, and Kenny rescue Ted from Tokugawa, who uses the Blue Beetle suit against them. They meet up with a recovered Nate, who does not want to leave Masako to Tokugawa's mercy. They defend Masako's village from the samurai, while Ted and Nate defeat Tokugawa by destroying the Blue Beetle suit. Nate and Amaya officially join the team. Meanwhile, Jax and Stein discover a hidden armory inside the ship and a secret message from Clark Kent from 2054 intended for Rip and forbidden from the crew. # "Atrocity"- The team learns of a time pirate stranded in the American Civil War. Upon arriving, they encounter a black man, Henry Scott, being chased by Confederate soldiers that have been turned into zombies by a virus carried by the pirate. The team defeats the group of zombies, but Henry is killed. Before his death, Henry reveals he is a Union spy assigned to steal Confederate battle plans for General Grant and asks Jax to complete his mission. The team discovers that Kenny is infected with the virus and returns him to the Waverider, where Ted and Martin ultimately manage to cure him. Sara and Nate go to warn Grant about the zombies while Jax and Amaya attempt to steal the plans. Jax runs afoul of a plantation owner and is locked up. Amaya frees him and the other black prisoners. They find the plans and burn down the mansion during a zombie attack. Meanwhile, Grant's camp is also attacked by zombies. Sara formulates a successful plan to kill them using Nate's powers. Jax, posing as Henry Scott, gives the plans to Grant, which will ensure a Union battle victory. A grateful Kenny gives Alex Trent's kryptonite gun to Ted. # "Exposed"- In 1988, Vril Dox offers Slade Wilson an alliance, which Wilson declines. Aboard the Waverider, Nate discovers an aberration in 1988 involving the INF Treaty signing. The team infiltrates the White House as tourists and finds Wilson there as one of the treaty negotiators. Sara again attempts to kill him, which alerts White House security and forces the team to make a very public escape. They soon learn that Wilson is making his own secret deal with the KGB. Returning to the White House during a state dinner, they discover him and the Whisper Gang making an exchange with KGB agents for a box with an unknown item. The team defeats the Whisper Gang members and the Russians. Sara confronts Wilson, but spares his life. Instead, she reveals his future to torture him: his master plan's failure, his families murder. Vril whisks Wilson away, but not before Sara steals the box from him. She realizes the team is up against a time-traveling Kryptonian. Unnerved by Sara's revelation, Wilson insists on teaming up with Vril and the two enter the time stream. # "Outlaw Country"- The team learns of an aberration in Colorado, 1875, where they save Jonah Hex from execution. He reveals that he is fighting an outlaw boss named Quentin Turnbull. Nate reveals that the aberration is Turnbull leading the Western US in its secession to form "Turnbull Country". The team learns that Turnbull is extracting dwarf star, which Ted used for his B.L.U.E B.E.E.T.L.E. suit, and that Turnbull is planning to destroy a critical mountain pass connecting the Eastern US to the West, stopping the US Army from supplying the West. While Sara and Jonah engage Turnbull, Kenny and Amaya destroy the mine and Nate uses his powers to stop the train. Instead of killing Turnbull, Jonah decides to deliver him to the authorities. With the dwarf star reappropriated, Ted plans to rebuild his suit and shows Nate the suit he has made for the latter. Amaya decides to teach Kenny to control his anger. Martin and Jax deduce that, due to the former's interaction with his past self, he may have altered the past. Sara tells the team that they need to return to 2014 to help their friends. # "Crisis On Two Earths Part Three"- Andy defeats Superwoman with help from Wonder Girl and summons the rest of the team including the rest of the Legends. A time remnant Barry, hopeful to reinstate fear in the Syndicate, decides to come down to commit big crimes. Watson rejects this because Prometheus had been killed by Adrian and everyone saw Savitar die already. J'onn and Rose bond, and Rose decides to learn the location of the Syndicate base to allow Luthor and the team to confront them. The team arrive at the Crime Syndicate's moon-base with the captive Superwoman, and eventually battle the Syndicate. Owlman fights off Batman and takes the Q.E.D. bomb to Earth-Prime, finding it to be uninhabited and lifeless, having suffered an unknown cataclysm that caused it to leave solar orbit. Luthor speculates that a speedster might be able to vibrate and match the temporal vibration of the teleported Q.E.D. device and open a portal. Wally volunteers but Bruce states that he isn't fast enough, only Barry is. Barry agrees and opens a portal. Batman pursues Owlman to Earth-Prime and engages in a brutal battle with his doppelganger. Batman manages to kill his doppelganger by breaking his neck and sends the Q.E.D. device to another uninhabited Earth, and triggers the Q.E.D. Batman returns to the Syndicate's Earth, where the strain of acting as a vibratory conduit has aged Barry to near death. Before dying, Barry correctly deduces in anger that Bruce lied about Wally not being fast enough and knew what would happen. Martian Manhunter returns, accompanied by President Wilson and the U.S. Marines, and together they arrest Superwoman. Wilson thanks the heroes for helping save their world and tells them he had ordered the Marines to support the local police forces and resume on arresting the remaining members of the Syndicate. Although Rose asks Martian Manhunter to remain with her, the group return to their dimension with J'onn stating that his friends still need him back on Earth-41. Wally tells Bruce that he wonders what the Barry Allen of Earth Forty-One would have been liked if Thawne had not killed him to which Bruce replies he does not know. Cassie departs back to Earth-65 with Winn giving her a device to travel between earths if they ever need to meet again. The Legends resume time travelling again while The Bat Family heads back to Gotham City as Superman and Flash have a big race in front of the city. # "The Chicago Way"- Vril, Wilson and Ra's Al Ghul arrive in Chicago, 1928, and ally with Al Capone and his empire. Learning of the aberration, the Legends arrive and manage to keep Capone from murdering Eliot Ness. Ness is critically injured, so the team decides to obtain vital information on Capone's operation to secure history. Meanwhile, Kenny begins having hallucinations of Trent, who belittles him for acting like his teammates. Sara and Martin are abducted by Vril during their infiltration and raid on Capone's club. Ra's offers Sara a chance to change her past in return for the amulet she took from Wilson in 1988, but she refuses. The team rescues the captives, but "Martin" turns out to be a disguised Vril, who searches the Waverider at super-speed for the amulet while Ra's and Capone's men attack the ship directly. Vril barely escapes revenge at Amaya's hand, but Sara surrenders the amulet for Martin's safety. The Legends succeed in correcting the timeline. Vril later shows his partners that the completed amulet projects a holographic map that can locate the Spear of Destiny, which is able to "rewrite reality itself". They must next locate Rip Hunter, who is revealed to be working as a movie director in 1968 Los Angeles. # "Raiders Of The Lost Art"- During the New York attack, Rip recovered the Spear of Destiny from the Waverider and used the time drive to escape. In the present, the team learns about the spear and arrives in 1968 Los Angeles, where they find Wilson and Ra's attempting to kidnap Rip, who has no memories of his previous adventures and is filming with George Lucas. Both parties escape and Rip is arrested by the police, believing he started the fight. The team springs him from custody and takes him to the Waverider. Nate and Ted lose their specialties and powers since the aberration caused Lucas to quit film-making. While Nate, Amaya, and Ted meet Lucas to dissuade him from dropping out of school, the others learn that Lucas had a fragment of the spear. Wilson and Ra's overpower Amaya's party and force them to search for the fragment in a dumpster. The others arrive and a battle ensues during which they recover the fragment and the Medallion. Rip, however, is abducted by Vril and threatened with torture. Lucas returns to filmmaking and the team vows to rescue Rip. Meanwhile, Kenny tells Stein about his hallucinations, but the latter interprets them to be emotional, not neural. # "The Secret Society"- In Gotham City 2014, Vril and Slade recruit Ra's just hours before the 2014 Ra's is killed by Nyssa. The Society's attempts to extract information from Rip fail repeatedly, exacerbating tensions within the group. Vril disappears after insisting on his superiority, assigning the others to access Rip's bank safe deposit box in Switzerland 2026. Meanwhile, Martin recruits Lily to help the team decode the amulet. She finds out that she is an aberration and gets angry with Martin. After a failed robbery, Ra's and Slade decide to work together against Vril. The Legends realize that the mystery Kryptonian is Vril and that he needs the spear to undo his removal from existence. Slade and Vril break into the bank vault, finding a record of Rip's memories. They force Vril to tell the truth about his disappearances. He reveals that Dru-Zod, now the undead kryptonian Eradicator, has been chasing him since he last fought Clark. They manage to trap the pursuing Kryptonian in the vault and escape, with Vril agreeing to treat the duo as his equals. Lily returns home after she and Martin reconcile, while the Society restores Rip's memories, albeit with "adjustments". In New Jersey on Christmas Day 1777, Rip kills George Washington. # "Whistle-Blower"- Rip has been brainwashed into working for the Legion. The Legends, who feel the subsequent timequake, head to Christmas Eve 1777, to protect Washington. As Sara and Kenny escort Washington to safety, Rip arrives with British troops who have been armed with modern-day assault rifles. Rip disables the team's technology and shoots Sara in the chest, opting to take Kenny and Washington prisoner. Rip then heads to the Waverider with British soldiers to retrieve the Legends' piece of the spear. After Kenny hears that Washington will be executed in the morning, he formulates an escape plan and teaches the General what it means to be an American. Rip uses Sara's life as leverage to get Jax to give him the spear fragment before strangling her anyway. The Waverider's power is restored and Sara is revived in time to stop an enraged Jax from murdering Rip. Nate and Amaya save Kenny and Washington, who goes on to lead his soldiers to victory in the American Revolution. Amaya tells Nate, with whom she shared a tender moment earlier, that they should remain friends and the team celebrates Christmas on the Waverider. # "Camelot/3001"- Rip finds former JSA member Dr. Mid-Nite in Detroit, 3001, killing him and taking his spear fragment. Gideon locates the next fragment in Medieval England, 508 A.D., the age of King Arthur. Amaya recognizes Merlin as Stargirl, her former comrade in the JSA. She explains that Hunter joined the JSA on their final mission to secure the spear. He divided it into four pieces for more safety. The Society abducts Arthur and controls his mind using a device taken from 3001 in order to enter Camelot, threatening to destroy it unless the spear is brought to them. Sara persuades Guinevere to help them fight back while Amaya convinces Stargirl, who is in love with Arthur, to entrust her with the fragment. Upon learning that Ted has joined Guinevere's army, the team devises a plan to reverse the effects of the device and Arthur subdues Rip. Ted engages Slade and gets shot, but survives due to his suit's armor. In the changed history, Ted is revealed to have become a knight. Imprisoned in the brig, Rip contacts Gideon, whose programming maintains loyalty to him. # "Land of The Lost"- Rip issues an override order to activate the Waverider's self-destruct sequence, but the team manages to reboot Gideon and stop it. They crash land in the Cretaceous period and Ted, Amaya, and Nate venture out to recover a lost timeship part. Kenny suggests using a Time Master method of mental programming to travel inside Rip's mind and discover the location of Commander Steel and the final piece of the spear. Sara and Jax travel inside Rip's mind, encountering Savage's men, evil versions of themselves, Gideon in human form, and a trapped Rip. Ted, Nate, and Amaya retrieve the missing part with the latter two starting to develop mutual feelings. Ted, however, advises against this, reminding Nate that Amaya's granddaughter will eventually inherit her abilities. Sara, Jax, and Gideon free Rip's consciousness before Sara and Jax return to reality. Rip shares a kiss with the human Gideon before returning to reality and resuming his role as Captain, informing the team that he knows the location of the last piece of the spear. Meanwhile in 1971, Jack Swigert, Apollo 13's Command Module Pilot, has a meeting with a doctor revealed to be Dox. # "Space Mission"- The Legends head to NASA in 1971, where Henry Heywood works as a consultant. Henry reveals that he hid his spear fragment in the flag left by Apollo 11 on the moon and that the Apollo 13 mission is going exactly as planned. Dox, posing as Jack Swigert, incapacitates the other astronauts. Ted boards the Apollo command module and restrains Dox with Kryptonite before retrieving the spear fragment. The Waverider is damaged when Sara uses the ship to shield the Apollo craft from meteors, stranding Ted on the moon. Ted and Dox launch themselves off the moon and are caught by the Waverider. The team return to Earth intact after Henry sacrifices himself by opening one of the Waverider's outer hatches, being sucked outside the ship. Nate, disappointed that he was not able to create a potentially better life for his family, passes on a message from Henry to his teenage father. Sara and Rip seem to clash over how to captain the ship, but eventually reach an understanding. Amaya asks Gideon to show her the fate of her village and her family, revealing the destruction of her village and existence of her granddaughter Mari, the present-day Vixen. # "Fellowship of the Spear"- The Legends steal the remaining spear fragment. Upon it becoming whole again, the spear's writings reveal it can be destroyed by the blood of Jesus Christ. Rip prevents the Waverider from traveling to the Crucifixion, warning that going back to such a significant event is too risky. Nate reveals that J. R. R. Tolkien researched Sir Gawain, who supposedly possessed some of Christ's blood. They find Tolkien at the Battle of the Somme. Tolkien takes the Legends to a grave, where they are attacked by Wilson and a past version of Trent, who has been recruited to the Society. Tolkien acquires a map before escaping with the others. Amaya, tempted by the Spear's power, suggests using it to erase the Society from reality, but the idea is rejected. Using the map and the spear, the Legends acquire the blood, before being confronted by Wilson and Trent, who convince Kenny to join them, bringing the spear with him. The Society escapes, while the Legends return to the Waverider and discuss the possibility that they may not know how to use the spear. Ra's returns to the Society with the Caballeros Manuscript which they use to activate the spear. # "Society World"- In the new reality, Dox is the leader of the D.E.O. and has captured the Eradicator, Wilson is the corrupt mayor of Gotham City, Ra's gets his hand back and his daughter, Talia is alive, and Trent and Braverman control Metropolis but still answer to Dox as their superior. Ted, Stein, and Jax work in the D.E.O. where Jax abuses Stein. Sara and Amaya work as Wilson's enforcers and Nate is a conspiracy theorist. A depressed Rip is held prisoner onboard the Waverider by Dox and is the only member of the Legends unaffected by the changes to the timeline. Kenny, unsatisfied with this reality, takes Nate to re-assemble the Legends, using a gun Ted created to restore the Legends' memories. The Legends attempt to reclaim the Spear before Dox can destroy it. Wilson, Ra's, and Trent ally against Dox to take the Spear for themselves. In the ensuing fight, Amaya is killed by Trent after which Dox destroys the Spear, cementing the new reality. The Legends decide to stop the Society by travelling to 1917 and taking the Spear before the Society does. Rip and the Waverider are shown to be miniaturized on Dox's desk. # "Aruba"- Ted de-miniaturizes the Waverider and the team returns to 1917 to steal the Spear. Dox arrives from the altered reality, destroys the blood of Christ, kills "future Ted", and informs the past Society members about the future Legends. The Legends end up interacting with their past selves. The resulting time storm prevents the use of the Waverider to escape. Shortly after, they are ambushed by Ra's, Wilson, and Trent. During the subsequent battle, the future Legends are killed except Sara and Rip, while the Society is incapacitated by the past Legends. Dox arrives with numerous time remnants of himself to fight the team, killing future Rip. Sara takes the Spear and consults a manifestation of Dinah Drake, her mother. Vril steals and attempts to use the Spear, only to learn Sara depowered it and released the Eradicator. Vril and future Sara are erased from existence, along with the Spear of Destiny. Nate convinces Amaya to stay, while Rip leaves the team. The Legends leave the Society in their respective places throughout the timeline and, at Kenny's request, set off for Aruba. However, they arrive in Los Angeles, with dinosaurs in the streets and buildings present from other points of history. Category:Legends Of Tomorrow Category:CW Category:Seasons